wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Prinplup
|} Prinplup (Japanese: ポッタイシ Pottaishi) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Prinplup is a blue, penguin-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with light blue facial markings, wing tips, and lower body. Its eyes are blue and it has a short yellow beak with a small point above it. Two large, yellow ridges extend from its beak over the back of its head and meet just above the nape of its neck. On its body are four large, white spots that resemble buttons. Instead of arms, it has long, flipper-like wings that are capable of knocking over and snapping trees. It has short legs with yellow, three-toed feet. Prinplup has a high sense of self-pride, which prevents it from forming groups of its own kind. This Pokémon can be found in icy waters, where it hunts for prey. In the anime Major appearances Kenny's Prinplup A Prinplup appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters, under the ownership of . In the following episode, it battled against Dawn's Piplup. It was later revealed to have evolved into Empoleon by the time of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. Other Prinplup debuted in Dawn Of A New Era!. In that episode, three young s stopped by at a Pokémon Center with their starter Pokémon, but the girl of that group had a Prinplup. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Prinplup after her evolved in Eterna City in Ring Around the Roserade I. She has since evolved into an Empoleon. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Prinplup makes a brief appearance after Hareta's Piplup evolves after its Everstone is removed in (Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition. It then quickly evolves into . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Hia Valley}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet}} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Fontaine}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 637}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35||}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10| }} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Special moves |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10}} By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- and . }} |- when its Attack is 51 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 102 or higher | |link= and 'Ina' }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=394 |name2=Prinplup |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=395 |name3=Empoleon |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia Origin Prinplup is based on a . The crests on its head suggest it may be based on a species of . Name origin Prinplup is a combination of ''prince and plup (sound of hitting the water). Pottaishi is a combination of ぽちゃぽちゃ pochapocha (splashing in water or having a plump appearance) and 皇太子 kōtaishi (crown prince). In other languages and |fr=Prinplouf|frmeaning=From prince and |es=Prinplup|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pliprin|demeaning=From and |it=Prinplup|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=팽태자 Pengtaiza|komeaning=From penguin and |zh_cmn=波皇子 Bōhuángzǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and }} Related articles * Kenny's Prinplup * Platinum's Prinplup * Hareta's Prinplup External links |} de:Pliprin es:Prinplup fr:Prinplouf it:Prinplup ja:ポッタイシ zh:波皇子